Laundry detergent sheet is a new type of form for laundry detergent product. Commercially marketed laundry sheet may be configured to employ lines of frangibility such that a user of laundry sheet can tear the sheet into two or more portions for immediate and/or later use. However, commercially marketed laundry sheet suffers from at least one drawback. When doing laundry, the consumer may need different doses of detergent for different purposes. For example, she may use a larger dose for machine-washing a heavy load of garments and fabrics and a smaller dose for hand-washing just a few pieces of clothing, and she may use different amounts of smaller doses for pretreating different stains on clothes. The commercially marketed laundry sheet, however, can merely be divided into strips of the same size of e.g. 5 cm*10 cm. These same-size strips of laundry sheet do not allow the consumer to easily get different detergent doses. For example, consumers who need to use only a smaller dose (smaller than the 5 cm*10 cm strip) for pretreating a stain are forced to either use an unnecessarily large dose or tear the strip into an undesirably irregular shape. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a laundry detergent sheet which can be easily separated into pieces with different sizes for differential dosing.